


The Golden Prince

by Deusminus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Murder, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deusminus/pseuds/Deusminus
Summary: In a land ruled by the vampire like Djinn who live in light and suffer death in darkness. The young prince Athem grows up trying to make a place for himself in the world.My first ever atempt at a published story. Updates may be slow, like extremly so it could take months betweenThe main focus of  the story will be the relationship between the twins Athem and Atharia as they grow up and face the trials to inherit a kingdom





	1. Alpha and Omega, The beggining..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about a young prince's journey to adulthood in a land resembling ancient Egypt. The Djinn are a race of human looking peoples but with remarkable differences.  
> Including their above average strength and speed, and the fact that they consume human blood for power and can turn humans into Djinns Similar to vampire's. However, they reversely feed on light to survive and suffer burning pain and eventually death in complete darkness. All pure-blooded Djinn who ware born from any Djinn and a pureblood posseses an affinity with a natural element. As the only son of the Djinn Empress, Athem is often pushed to the sidelines while his sisters battle against each other in order to one day take over the throne from their mother. Because in the Djinn society, women are the traditional leaders.

____Athem awoke from his sleep by a light breeze from his small window brushing across his golden blonde hair, he let out a small sigh as he stretched the tiredness from his body. As he stood from his bed his mind was already working at the speed of light as he made up a schedule for the day in his mind. First, he would take a slight stroll through the garden grounds and stretch his legs, then he would head to the dining hall and stand along with his siblings to greet their mother... No, referring to her as such, even in his own mind was disrespectful. They would greet the Empress and thank her for yet another glorious morning, even though he had his doubts that the sun rose each morning only due to her decree. Athem glanced around the room and spotted his newly cleaned white sleeveless shirt along with his black, gold embroidered pants folded neatly on his small desk. He moved over to it and began dressing. After breakfast at the dining hall, he would have to come up with an excuse to get away from his sisters so he could return to his own business in the city. If no opportunity presented itself, he would be stuck suffering to be around them all morning.

He had three sisters. The oldest was Niema, sixteen summers of age. Arrogant to a fault, thinking only herself to be destined to take her mother's place upon the throne, despite lacking any special traits what so ever. The middle aged sister's name was Xinarah, fourteen summers of age. Despite her being younger, the Djinn's were known to mature quickly. Xinarah's body was as well defined as her older sister's but she had more visible muscles. This stemmed from her constantly picking fights because of her foul temper... at least she was easy to deal with by simply pretending to fear her. Athem's youngest sister was Atharia, who also was his twin. She was his same nine summers of age and the only one who was somewhat tolerable of the three sisters. She always carried a small smirk and mostly kept her thoughts and snide remarks to herself unless it was beneficial to not. She had the uncanny ability of luck, shortly put: everything that ever happened to her seemed to go her way. Atharia was the only one he truly appreciated and accepted because, unlike her older sisters, she saw no advantage in pestering him.

Athem stepped outside and his bare feet met the stone of the palace floors. He set off, walking towards the gardens while watching the sun rise, as the Starlights - the magical lights that absorbed sunlight by day and lit up the city at night - were still shining. Athem continued on as he absorbed the rays of the rising sun and eventually reached the dining hall. As he stepped inside he saw the grand hall almost empty except for the few servants scurrying around to prepare the breakfast in time for the Empress. He also saw his other half, sitting at the table already, reading a book with one of her legs resting on the other just as he expected. Atheria's hair had the same shade of gold and they both possessed the same oasis blue eyes, identical to every Djinn except for their dim glow inherited from the Empress.

He silently sat down at the table as he leaned his chin on his hands, his hopes of his other sisters coming one at a time were soon smashed as he heard them walking through the doors. Xinarah was in a foul mood, as usual, expressing it loudly to Nimea whom only responded with her usual condescending remarks. Athem sighed as Atheria gave them only a brief forced smile before she returned to her reading. This was going to be an annoying morning. The sisters finally shut up after a few moments of their bickering, as they sensed the Empress's presence. The doors of the great hall slowly opened themselves for her as she strode in. The light of the morning sun shined behind her as all of the siblings stood up and faced her and said in practiced unison.

"The sun greets you, Empress, thank you for this beautiful morning."  
The Empress's hair glowed so bright that it seemed like a mix of gold and platinum. She wore her trademark silken white, sleeveless dress, and golden bracelets on her arms and wrists. Around her waist, she wore a belt consisting holy symbols made out of gold, chained together. She smiled as she nodded at them.  
"Good morning my children."  
She gently sat down in the tallest chair at the head of the table, the siblings all sat down after her as the servants moved and had the food served within seconds after. Shortly after they began eating. Niema was the first to speak up.  
"So the new dawn festival is coming up soon Empress, have you decided who of us will lead the first light ceremony?"  
Her smile was sickeningly sweet and obviously forced yet the empress only rolled her eyes with a sigh. The Empress took the time to glance between her daughters who all looked at her expectantly.  
"No... I've not yet decided"  
The sisters glared at each other for a moment. 'None of you are going to be chosen' Athem rolled his eyes as he thought to himself. Soon afterward, Atharia finished her breakfast and excused herself, so did the Empress. Athem stood from the table shortly after them as he had eaten his fill and left the remaining two sisters to glare at each other. He made his way back to his room where he opened his wardrobe and took out a leather belt he attached around his waist and a pair of sturdy sandals that he strapped on his feet. The last thing he took from the wardrobe was a shining silver short sword, that he strapped to his belt as he left his room and walked down the corridors towards the palace entrance.  
"Hey, Athem wait up!"  
Athem froze as he heard his name. When he turned around he saw his twin striding calmly towards him.  
"What... do you want with me Atheria?"  
"Oh, not much. I just had an idea for a bet."  
Athem rolled his eyes.  
"Another bet is it? You know your luck always makes it easy for you."  
"Yes, but I want to make this one interesting. If our mother chooses me to be the main attraction of the New Dawn festival and lead the First Light ceremony..."  
Atheria's smirk grew wider.  
"I shall give you my balance amulet"  
she held up the tear shaped silver amulet that hang around her neck. Athem couldn't help but stare at her, his mouth hanging open despite his desire to not give her the satisfaction.  
"You would-I... and what do you want from me exactly!?"  
something is wrong here, she would never wager her heirloom amulet for anything less than a life... one more important than mine, Athem thought. Atheria kept grinning as she continued.  
"In return, if mother picks you. Then you shall declare yourself as my champion and dedicate the honor to me."  
This is it. This is when I die, she's gone mad and there's no telling what she might do if I say the wrong thing, Athem thought.  
"What... makes you think she would ever pick me over a daughter? You are betting against yourself, Atheria."  
"Oh, just a hunch", she answered. Athem looked at her with a worried expression: Why.. the hell is she smirking like that? he asked himself.  
Atheria extended her hand to him. "Deal?'' she asked. He carefully reached out and shook her hand once.  
"Deal." Atheria kept the grin as she turned to walk towards the direction she had come from. Athem sighed in relief while he pondered over what had just happened in his head.

After a few moments consideration turned to continue on his way unable to find a reason for her strange behavior. He soon came to the front gate as he started walking down the stairs into the city and concluded that his first impression much have been right, his twin had gone insane. He strolled through the streets of the city, he banished all thoughts of his sisters from his mind as he smiled to himself. He liked the ambiance of the city. On all corners, there were street vendors and shops that sold all kinds of goods from gold and fabric to weapons and humans. But that didn't matter, right now he had a specific destination in mind. Soon enough he arrived at a fairly big building, the house was shaped like a dome while several small chimneys extended up from the roof. They all surrounded the tip of the dome which seemed to be made from a crystal-like material, they constantly breathed smoke. The place was known throughout the city as the Sunforge, the best forge in the land. Athem familiarly walked through the doors into Sunforge and made his way to the main chamber, at the center of the building. As he entered he adverted his eyes as he was struck with a light so intense that even Djinns turned their eyes away. The light came through the roof, amplified from the sun by several layers of crystal. The result: an incredible beam of light that was beating down upon a massive marble anvil. Several arms sized holes on its underside were glowing with fiery heat. From the holes, the fire-made heat came from below, keeping the anvil hot while the sun beam forged the metal on top of it. Athem stood back as a figure clad in armor that covered his whole body rhythmically slammed a mighty hammer against the anvil, molding whatever hard metal underneath. Soon the blacksmith stepped back from the anvil and pulled a chain as several black lens conditioned crystal plates slid into place between the regular ones dimming the light of the forge to a more pleasant and casual one. As he pulled another chain, a small stream of water flowed from small holes around the lenses over the anvil. Even as the boiling water hit the anvil it sizzled and instantly evaporated, billowing up into a massive vapor cloud as it flowed upwards into several air vents leaping up into the chimneys. The blacksmith slid off his helmet as he breathed a sigh of relief, revealing his neatly trimmed beard and short brown hair and blue eyes, he turned to look at Athem as the two smiled at each other.

"Here again today Prince Athem?" the smith asked.  
"Of course, I couldn't leave you to clear up the embers yourself." The man threw his head back with a hearty deep laugh.  
"Alright, kid, alright. Clear em out will ya?"  
Athem gave the man a short bow as he walked over to a hatch at the side of the room and swung himself into the dimly lit corridor below.  
"One lap around the furnace and back"

He barely had time to start walking down the circular tunnel before two big enraged fire elementals came crawling down the tunnel towards him, their fiery eyes filled with anger at the trespasser. Athem simply smirked as they came at him, just before the point of impact he threw himself backward. He took the short sword from its sheath and slashed it across the torso of the fire creature with a flash while he rolled to his feet. It erupted into dying flames and smoke. The second one leaped through the soot but met the same fate as Athem slashed its head vertically in half. It too burst into flames billowing past him, yet he was left unharmed by the weak flames of its measly dying burst. He continued down the corridor as he looked over his attire... His shirt had a few holes in it. The servants would have to sew it tonight, again. Every pureblood Djinn possessed some control over an element. Air, earth, water, or fire. As one might expect Athem's element was fire. He was somewhat resistant to it and could learn to have a degree of mastery over it. Atharia had more control over her element that Athem did over his. Athem came around to the ladder again and took a look through the small one-sided window into the room in the middle of the corridor circle. The few fire elementals in there sat around calmly as they dined on a pile of coal. Enough to feed the few in there but not the two that escaped the enclosure, which was the reason he had to periodically cull their numbers as they multiplied. Athem climbed up as the burly blacksmith had taken off his armor, now only standing in a pair of leather pants. He stood on the marble slab and held the chain down dousing himself in the water before he let go of it closing off the water and stretching before he slid off the anvil and turned to face Athem.

"Dune already lad?"  
"Yup, just two of them today."  
"Haha, well done young prince. You won't believe the fortune that is already saved instead of commissioning the guards or a cleanup crew. Which reminds me that you have yet to accept a reward for it!"  
Athem shrugged while he placed his hands behind his neck. "I think I know what I would want from you, Haran. A sword", Athem stated.  
"A sword? That's it?"  
"Not just any sword... solarium", a sly smirk spread onto Athem's face.  
"A sword made from pure sun steel?!" Haran shouted. Athem nodded as the blacksmith held his chin in his hand.  
"Actually, that should be very possible. I have a supplier that owes me a few favors." Haran grinned as he rubbed his jaw.  
"Alright young prince, it will be an honor to forge your weapon." Athem was unable to suppress his childish giddiness as he grinned widely at the smith.  
"When will it be done?" Athem asked. Haran stared up into the sun lenses thoughtfully.  
"By the New Dawn festival."  
"Will it be done the morning after?" Athem asked.  
"Oh no, it must be forged during the day. It should be done just before the festival begins", Haran answered asAthem looked curiously at him.  
"How come?"  
Haran gave him a knowing smirk. "The hottest flame forges the strongest steel, the day of the New Dawn festival is when the sun burns the brightest. I usually don't forge during that day because it threatens to melt the anvil itself", Haran declared.  
"I see. That will make an impressive sword indeed." Haran nodded toward Athem.  
"Aye, come by before the festival and it shall be done Athem."

Athem left the Sunforge with a smile as he walked up the street towards the palace, the childlike grin still glued to the nine-year-old prince.  
Now, what shall I name my legendary sword? he thought to himself. Athem decided to take a stroll through the market before making his way back to the palace. As he returned to the palace the guards gave him a nod of respect, which he returned. He looked up into the sky as he looked at the sun deciding from its peak in the sky that it must be midday. He decided to grab a bite to eat before heading to the library. Light shone in through the colored glass of the huge windows giving the library hall a cozy atmosphere, further enhanced by the candles lit around the room as opposed to the magical lights that illuminated the rest of the palace. Athem sat down as he picked up a book he had read roughly half way through about the art of war - one of the few books written by a human - but an entertaining read none the less. He glanced up at the enclosed "den" area of the library and noticed its doors were sealed shut.

"I guess my sisters are being schooled by the Empress in a topic or another", Athem muttered for himself. He shrugged to himself as he went back to his reading but was soon interrupted as he heard the doors to the den open. All three of his sisters looking mildly disappointed... even Atharia looked slightly moved as they marched out of the chamber. The Empress stood behind them sighing and looking the most disappointed. Their mother lifted her eyes as she saw Athem looking over curiously and smiled at him.  
"Athem, would you speak with me for a bit?" He blinked worriedly for a moment as he put down the book and walked over through the door, joining the Empress as he closed the door behind him.  
"Do you require to speak to me, Empress?" Athem asked. She gave him a gentle smile as she sat down on a cushioned seat in front of a sofa.  
"Please Athem, let us speak without formalities. Not as Empress and Prince, but as mother and son." Athem nodded somewhat uncertain as he sat down on the sofa, taking a brief glance throughout the room.  
"Now, why don't you tell me what you have been up to lately in the city Athem?" His breath catches in his throat as he fidgets while he looks over at her.  
"N-not much, just... helping out in the Sunforge." His mother smirked as she slowly nodded.  
"The Sunforge? Oh my Athem, you sure know where to make friends." He smiled embarrassedly at her praise as he scratched his neck.  
"Well, I will never get much political power as a prince so I might as well make the military my strong suit", Athem declared. She nodded as she smiled brightly at him.  
"If only your sisters were more like you..." She sighed. "Oh Athem, why were you not born a daughter? You would have made an excellent candidate to become the heir to the throne."  
Athem looked up at her in focused attention as she continued.  
"Niema is too full of herself to do anything other than ogle her mirror, Xinarah lets her temper get the better of her, and Atharia..."  
Athem thought for a moment.  
"Atharia is too content, unambitious", he finished earning a nod of approval from her.  
Yes, an astute observation Athem. His mother smiled wistfully to herself as she laughed softly. "I would only be proud of your sisters the day one of them manages assassinate me" Athem stared at her in confusion.  
"What do you mean mother? Why would that make you proud?" Athem asked.  
"We are a people of power Athem, might makes right. Someone should only ever rule what they are able to take.. and hold on to" She leaned back as she spoke in a relaxed manner.  
Athem contemplated everything his mother had said. After a moment she got up from the chair and moved toward the door.  
"Well, it's getting late Athem, and the festival is the day after tomorrow."

Athem stood up and walked out of the den with her. He smiled as he gave her a short bow and left the library. As they split off in opposite directions Athem made his way towards his own chamber, while he walked he was deep in thought. When he returned to his room he sat down on his bed and unstrapped his belt and sword.  
"Why do I get the feeling that things are only going to get more and more complicated?" he asked himself as he hung up his gear in the wardrobe and took off his clothes before throwing them away at the desk. leaving them there, He walked over to his window and opened it fully as he leaned over and breathed in the cool desert night air.  
I wonder, what if I had been born a daughter of the Empress. I would have had more privileges and power, but would I have still been me? No, I would have probably been just as vain and petty as the rest of my sisters. Spending my days engaging in political power struggles and disappointing my mother. Athem thought as he smiled to himself and closed the window half way. He walked back to his bed and threw himself onto it, feeling drained.  
"Being free is far more rewarding than being a slave to one's hopeless ambition. I will make myself great on my own terms in due time"  
He rolled around into the bed as he swept the sheets around himself and so the young prince drifted into deep slumber.


	2. Yet anouther day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tock me quite a while to finaly get this dune, if anyone is actualy reading it however.
> 
> Heya ^^

Athem awoke from his sleep by a light breeze from his small window brushing across his golden blonde hair. He stretched with a yawn as he stood from his bed and spotted his clean shirt folded neatly on his desk. He smiled at the diligence of the servants whom must have already mended it trough the night. Getting out of his bed he began dressing himself in his usual clothes as he mumbled to himself.  
"Since it is the day before the festival i suspect most People Will be busy getting ready for it. Haran Will most likely be having the forge cool for tomorow so no reason to go there.."  
He left his room and set off trough the corridos to the dining hall, he expected to be the first one there as it was so early in the morning. When Athem reached the large room he was greatly surprised to find all of his sisters already there and eating hurriedly, he also tock notice that the Empress's spot had already been cleared. Slightly bewildered he sat down and confirmed that he had not oversleept

He glanced between them as he grabed a loaf of bread  
"Seems everyone is up and about early today, what is the occation?"  
Niema rolled her eyes condescending  
"Mother left to see to the preperations for tomorows, if you paid more attention so what happens inside the Palace as opposed to outside you might not be so out of touch"  
She chuckled to herself in her trademark arrogant way, Athem merely sighed as he broke up the bread into a bowl of hot spice soup. Atharia looked up at him with a slight smirk as she spoke  
"there is a human arriving here soon, a warrior from what we ware told, appearently he intends to challenge the empress in a duel to the death for some village that was purified or something"  
Athem stopped eating as he looked over at his twin sister, unable to suppress his shock  
"A human!?, a human is going to challenge the sun goddess herself!?"  
she simply grinned at his responce  
"yes, she told uss she was quite happy with the convenience that such a brave male would bring himself here willingly just in time for the festival"

Athem stared into his food as he stoped listening to the giddy banter of his sisters. For a human to dare coming to the city with the intention to attack the Empress.. He picked up his pace and hurried himself with his slim breakfast, deciding he had to see this human before he suddenly Heard Xinarah trough his toughts  
"Now dear siblings allow me to take my leave, the human will have entered the city borders by now. The guard was ordered to let him pass so he should be here any moment now"  
The sisters nodded amongst themselves as they too finished their breakfasts and left for the throne room. Athem groned as he stood up and quickly finished his soup and left the hall as he made his way out into the corridors. Soon afterwards he reached the huge hall with its high cieling and huge red and gold banners carrying the insignia of the empress, a wing crossed with a blade in front of a rising sun. On the sides of the hall ware large painted windows that let in bright shafts of morning light illuminating the hall. One could argue that the room looked more like a cathedral without an altar, instead there stood a large plattform lead up to by wide stairs. Ontop of the plattform sat a huge solid gold throne in with the empress sat with a gentle smile.

As soon as he entered the crowded hall, filled with nobles and important people He made his way towards the center until he could see the human. He had short dirty brass blonde hair and he held a sword in his left hand and an impessive shield in his other as he stood looking defiantly at the Empress.  
"Are you just going to sit there or will you awnser my challenge queen bitch?"  
Athems eyes went wide as he heard the crowd around him collectively gasp. The man was not only disrespectful he actualy insulted the empress, to her face no less. She herself dident seem shocked however as she simply rolled her eyes. It was clear this human was stupider than anyone had first tought. Athem looked around and as expected the crowd started shouting indignagnant cries demanding the humans death. He spotted his sisters standing near the throne all looking as angry and irrational as the rest of the crowd as they joined in... Except Atharia, she simply watched in curious observation. She looked over and flashed him a knowing smirk before turning back to watch the spectacle. As he Empress raised her hand

"Very well human, i shall grant you the privilige of batteling myself"  
She smiled down at him as she sat still on the throne, her left leg resting over the other in a graceful relaxed manner.  
"You may attack at will"  
The glanced around for a brief moment, annoyed at her arrogance, before he took a deep breath and charged up the throne and swing his sword sideways. As he did however she closed her eyes as she keept smiling, in the blink of an eye she held up her hand and swatted the sword away as if smacking a fly out of the air. The motion as meet by the cling of metal as a ring on her fingers hit the steel while the sword was deflected. The human again showed surprise at her speed and accuracy, he keept attacking her only for her to sweep his attacks away. He slowed for a moment as she stood from the throne, he instantly senced the danger and moved backwards as she calmly walked down the steps after him gently tapping her lips.  
"You show some skill human, do not hold back now"  
He glared at her and moved in to resume his assault as he swung at her firecely trying to get through her defence. He seemed to tire slightly as he tock a step back, he closed his eyes as he held to up his sword  
"Goddess give me strength to smite this evil"  
The sword lit up with holy light as the paladin invoked the blessing of his deity, he brought his sword down on her with a roar. A brigh flash of light shone for a moment, the human looked up at his weapon. The longsword hung suspended in front of the empress the light of its blade slowly dissipating. Her slender fingers glowed even more intensly than the blade had as she held the sword between her digits as she grinned brightly at him.  
"A prayer? As the goddess of light, surely it cant have been meant for little old me?" A slight blush formed on her cheeks  
"Its the first time in so long i get to engage such a virtous man in combat.." She bites her lip as she smiles at him  
"I wont hold back eighter then"

She tock a lightning quick step back and droped slightly into a martial arts like stance, giving the human only a moment to react as he brought up his shield to his side. She stepped foreward again as she swung her strong exposed leg out from the slit in the side of her dress. The sudden kick impacted with his shield, the steel cracked and buckled as he as sent flying trough the room and crashed into the stone wall. He struggled to get up but fell to the ground cletching his obviusly shattered arm in agony. She breathed heavily as her blush burned on her face as she stared down at him. Taking a quick glance around herself however she quickly composed herself and stood regaly over him.  
"You lost human.. however i will not kill you. Instead to commemorate your bravery i shall allow you the chance to win back your freedom tomorow at the new dawn festival"  
She chuckled with a smile and turned towards two nearby guards a silent nod as they picked up the man whom screamed in pain from being dragged off by his obliderated arm. The empress turned as she quickly paced down the hall while the shocked silent crowd followed her every move  
"Children, come along please"  
After shaking themselves out of the dazzeling event they had just whitnessed the girls followed her as Athem tagged along behind them, all walking in silence. They walked into the library and looked up at the empress as she sighed and gently shook her head. Xinarah spoke out first as the empress turned to face them  
"Mother, why did you indulge that insolent human.. Why did you choose to fight him, and to do battle in such a.. vulgar manner?"  
The empress glanced between her daughters, expecting them to awnser for themselves. The eldest sisters simply looked between eagh other briefly until.  
"To.. punish him?"  
The empress let out a frustrated sigh before locking her gaze at Athem.  
"What do you think Athem?"  
As suddenly as she spoke his sisters turned to give him a subtle glare wich stoped him in his tracks, the empress siply sighed at their obvius jealousy and nodded for him to continue   
"Um.. Because it was convenient? And allowed you to show the nobles that you are still in control.. And because you could?"

 

Niema and Xinarah rolled their eyes, However the empress smiled at him before she glanced down at the two  
"That is entirely correct Athem, my with such an observant boy maybe i should be spending more time teaching you."  
The two sisters eyes shoot up to eagh other before turning in unison to glare a him. He shrunk away slightly from their ire as the empress strode between them and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Well. come along then Athem, i think you have already been in combat before hm?. I would like to see what you know of battle"  
He glanced behind himself as they walked away, The two eldest sisters ware looking after them jealously. Atharia set down the hall in the opposite direction, her hands resting casualy behind her head.  
The two of them walked into the modest training chamber of the palace, a well lit room with two huge glassless windows as well as a few moonlight torches placed around the walls.  
"Your sisters are most likely going to be very jealous..."  
She sighed to herself  
"Oh well, you Will simply have to deal with them when they come asking for favors."  
Easier said than dune  
"so.. What do you wish to teach me emp-"   
She turned to stare at him with a bemused smile as she gave him a look, expecting him to correct himself.   
"Mother..."  
She smiled at him as she strode into the middle of the room  
"Well my son, you have yet to master your fire... "  
The day went on as she taught him how to utalise his birth given affinity for the fiery element. Having never recived any such lessons before he was impressed by What he soon found himself able to do. He could freely manipulate any flames in his immediate surroundings.  
He panted for air as they stopped for a brake from the training that turned into martial arts practice. He sat down against the wall as he looked up at the empress, her hair shining in the setting sun as she walked over and sat down next to him. As opposed to his own her breathing was calm and she barely showed any signs of fatigue despite having sparred for hours by now.  
"Ah.. Today was well spent, i cannot remember when i last spent a whole day doing combat."  
She sighed contently as he looked over to her  
"Really? I could have sworn you have never missed a day of training in your life mother... Your stamina seems limitless."   
She smiled as she leaned back against the same wall looking down at him  
"i have lived for a long time my son, whitin me beats thousands of hearts"  
"Are you refering to blood mother?... Does it make such a differens? "  
"Not nessesarily, manny times it is little more than a energy boost."   
She tapped a finger on her arm and looked off into the setting rays of the sun  
"Taking blood from anouther is to steal a part of their skills and memories. It does not make you grow on its own, it simply helps you grow yourself. However if someone would offer you their blood... then you would be connected on a much deeper level, it is an act even more intimate than sex."  
Athem cleared his throat and looked away embarrassedly with a slight blush.  
"is that why we rule humans?"  
"Most Djinn think so, but it is only half of the reason. it is also our mercy... humans have proven time and time again they are not able to rule themselves.."  
She stood up and brushed off her dress  
"Thats why you are not supposed to kill the human of the festival, but to dominate him. But it is getting late, we must be rested for tomorow."

He got up as they both gave eagh other a respectful warriors bow and bid eagh other goodnight as they left he room to go their seperate ways. He went over what he had learned during the day and thought of his sword Haran would be forging tomorow. Suddenly in the dim light from the moonlights he noticed someone who stood leaning against the wall nearby his room, She wore a white cloak yet her dress as distinctly visibly underneath. She looked up and stared at him, and gave him an evil looking smirk. Xinarah... what the hell is she doing here so late? he thought to himself stopping a short distance away from her.  
".. good evening sister, why are you outside my room so late?"  
She keept smirking as she drew closer to him... uncomfortably close. The fourteen year old woman being quite a bit older and taller than him he had to look straight up to see her face.  
"Oh nothing much my beloved little brother, i just wanted to spend some time with you is all."  
she leaned down and let out a short giggle  
"You've spent so much time with mother lately, i just might be getting a bit jealous"  
He tock a step back and looked away from her off to the side, not intrested in being a pawn for her to get ahead.  
"Im sorry sister, im not intrested in your power plays. I would leave that up to you three to sort out."  
Her face turned up in a scowl as she glared at him  
"Athem.. Im asking you nicely to help me out here, what do you want?"  
She stepped foreward before she crouched down in front of him and put her hand fimly on his shoulder  
"Im serious, il give you A~anything you want.." Her grin came back "You're a boy, i know what all boys want. How about a preview of tomorow when mother gives me the honor to dominate the human for tomorows festival?"  
He a shiver run trough his spine as he feelt a slight cold sweat  
"I.. no im serious i dont want anything to do with it"  
She pushed him back up against the wall as she keept her hand firmly on his shoulder  
"Dont worry little brother, just tell me you dont like it and il stop"  
before he could utter a word she pressed herself against him and locked their mouths together as she brought her free hand up under his shirt and slowly caressed it down his chest. His eyes went wide in shock as he tried to push her away, but was clearly noware as strong as the older girl. He cried out in surprise as her hand reached his waist and slipped into his pants. He tried to push her off him again, her lips muffeling any protest he tried to voice.  
She smiled to herself as she caressed him and finaly seperated their mouths  
"Like that Athem?, just say the word and il show you so much more"  
He gritted his teeth as he glared coldly at her  
"Unhand me."  
"Oh? are you certain?"  
She stared at him calmly for a moment as she slowly retracted her hand from his clothes and brought it to her lips as she slowly licked her fingers  
".. Fine"  
She sighed while her brow frowned in frustration as she forced herself to keep smiling. Her hand left his shoulder as she stood up.  
"The offer still stands if you decide you want to be on the winning side.. Little brother"  
She smirked as she stode down the corridor while Athem stood against the wall, his firsts clenched. He took a few deep breaths as he scowled and turned and walked into his room, thinking of an assortment of colorful words to call his older sister. Oce inside he screamed in frustration and smashed his fist into the stone wall, a small crack broke up on it as his fist began bleeing. He looked down at his bloody hand and the red spot on the wall as he winced and walked over to sit on his bed with a sigh. He opened his drawer an pulled out a roll of cloth and he tore a strip from it wich he proceeded wraped around his hand. Once dune He turned and tock off his shirt and pants as he threw them on the desk and fell backwards on his bed  
".. One day... Il be the one in Control and pick my own Destiny.. and nobody will be able to push me around..."  
He rolled around as he wraped the blanket around himself and slowly drifted off to sleep


	3. The festival

He awoke with a soft groan as he stretched in his bed. He looked out his window and saw the morning sun shining, already partly risen.  
"Looks like i overslept some.."  
Throwing off the blanket Athem sat up with a yawn. He stood up and glanced over to his desk, his clothes neatly laid out. Smiling he started getting dressed while thinking to himself. Atleast nobody will bother me today, everyone even the empress will be busy with the preperations.  
He opened the door to his room and strolled trough the palace to the dining hall. As he entered he was surprised to see his twin sister liesurly eating her breakfast.  
"Good morning Atharia, how come you are not roaming around doing whatever it is women do before the festival?. Sure we might be a bit young for you to go out and try to learn how to dominate men. But are you not going to prepare at all? "

She smirked as she watched him sit down a short distance away  
"Why would i?, thats what i have you for."  
He stoped for a moment as he looked up at her, staring as he held a slice of buttered toast in his mouth and a jar of jam in his hands. He carefully put the jar down and plucked the bread from his mouth  
''... You seriously are expecting mother to break the age old tradition and choose some.. boy for the cermony.. how would i even get the human to submit to me''  
He bursts out laughing wich she immediately join in on, causing him to go silent  
''well dear brother thats up for you to figure out.. im sure 'Mother' thinks so too''  
He Eeps in surprise as he realizes his embaresing slip of tounge, instinctivly glancing around to see if anyone heard it while Atharia simply smirks at him  
"well im off brother of mine, i shall see you tonight. Oh and don't forget our deal "  
She stood up and walked from the hall leaving him alone as he began slowly eating.  
What if she is right... But she made that bet the day before yesterday, if shes right then.. How does she know the empress will favor me.. Some boy?. And for how long?

He ponders for a moment as he realizes his sister must be far more clever than she lets anyone know. He stands up as he finishes his breakfast and leaves the hall to take a walk trough the city.  
He stoped as he neared the palace gates, he heard two female voices around the corner. He groaned as he recogniced one of them as his eldest sister Nimeai. He leaned back against the wall deciding he would rather not deal with her today.  
"I cant belive those insolent commoners, what bussines do they have being closed. What do they even have to prepare for nightfall? "  
Athem sighed quietly to himself  
Entitled as always  
The second woman spoke up, she sounded to be around the same age as Nimeai.  
"Bah, those slaves have not earned the privilige to feed their blood to you my lady.."  
The two walked past him, too busy with themselves to notice him. The second girl stood out like a sore thumb, she dident have the blonde hair typical of a Djinn. She had bushy light brown hair and her blue eyes lacked the usual glow, just looking at her she might be mistaken for a human. However he could still sence that she was infact Djinn, even if just barely. She was a 'Servant', a human given the honor of becoming a Djinn in order to serve her misstress.  
"Misstress knows i make sure i am pure for you to.. feed"

The Young woman blushed but Nimeai seemed to not even be listening as they walked past him. As soon as they passed by he slipped past the corner, entirely unintrested in the two. He made his way down into the city, even though some shops ware closed the Streets ware buzzing with activity. All around people ware hurrying about, talking excitedly about the festival as he strode past. After a short while he reached the Lightforge, as he opened the foor a Sharp blinding light met his eyes making even him flinch away just from the light coming from under the second door leading to the forge itself. Closing the door with a sigh he sat down on a bench outside looking up into the sky  
"Today is sure to be an intresting day"  
He sat for a while eventiualy getting up to look around the few stands that ware open and the people buzzing around. After a couple of hours he tock to practicing his swordplay in a nearby wide Alley, while people walked past and eventiualy stopped for a while to Watch what the Prince was up to in apt intrest. After a few more hours he stopped, hearing the sound of the Forge closing its lense from the outside. He sheated his sword and stepped around the corner curiously before moving to enter the forge, going inside the main room he saw Haran still in his enchanted anti-heat armor lying in a tub of water boiling, a reserve of ice constrantly trickeling into it trying to cool it down as he breathed hard trough the helmet. As Athem tock a step onto the smooth glowing marble his sandals immediately started sizzeling and burn uppon the floor. He stepped back falling to sit on the floor as he feelt the heat on his foot, looking up worriedly for his friend he stood and focused on his inherent fire element to coat himself in heat ressistance as he entered the room.  
"Oi, Haran are you okay?"

He rose his arm waving towards the anvil and spoke in a hoarse voice  
"Fine, Sword.. Carefull"  
Haran fell back into the tub letting out a sigh. Athem turned from him and looked at the Anvil as his eyes Went wide at the sight of the golden, almost white sword that looked like it was forged from a fargment of the sun itself.. Wich it probably was. He reaches out carefully to touch the handle, tapping the handle with his finger he feelt the sting of burning heat through his resistance. He winced for only a moment before he steeled himself and determinedly grabbed the handle with both his hands, letting out a scream as he feelt his palms burning. He tried to raise the sword but couldent make it budge, the metal having melted the marble somewhat sinking itself halfway into it. He roared as he put one foot on the anvil, making the snadal on his foot sizzle as if threatening to burst into flames.

With a roar he tore the sword free and raised it above his head panting heavily as he feelt the his burned hands stinging while the sword lit up lighting the room brightly. He feelt the air of the room seeming to swirl around him, he waved the sword around and sliced it across the air to hold it at his side. As the sword cut the swirling air followed it sweping the floor Clean of dust and fragments from the anvil that ware blown away by the gust following the blade while he looked at it in wonder  
"So this is what the wind element feels like..."

Haran spoke up as the water had stoped boiling and was now simply steaming  
"Hard to tell wich element it was going to manifest"

He laughted lowly to himself  
"Hope ya arent dissapointed it aint got yer fire"  
The burly mans accent cutting trough

Athem grinned at him  
"Are you crazy?, this is Amazing!"

Haran finaly reached up and slid off his helmet causing Athem to stop for a moment. His hair was Heavy and wet with sweat while his face was covered in burn marks looking like they extended bellow his neck and probably covering his entire body as punishment for the legendary sword he had just created for a Child  
"Any idea what ya are going to name it?"  
Athem Thinks about it for a moment  
"Rah.. I Think thats a good name"

Haran stands up shakily as he tock a blackbound gold sheat and handed it to him  
"Hah, so be it then, but you should probably get going. The sun will be setting soon."

Haran turned to leave trough one of the side doors as Athem tied the sheat to his waist and looked in intrest as he sheated the sword, its light slowly sealing inside. He left the Lightforge as he looked up in the sky and saw the sun still over the horizon while he headed towards the palace. He arrived as the palace buzzed with noblewomen and guests all over enjoying themselves, he made his way trough the crowd until he got to the throne room wich center had been redesigned into some kind of mix of a theater stage and a gladatorial ring. The empress sat casualy in her throne with his sisters to her side, standing from oldest to youngest. He stepped up next to Atharia whom glanced over to him with a smirk  
"Finaly care to join uss brother dearest?"  
She glanced down at the new sword from his waist  
"I see you ware busy getting equiped on your own.. wow is that a solarium sword?"

He gave her a small smirk of his own, involuntarely making the two twins look almost identical except for their clothing  
"Y-yeah, ive been working for it for a long time"

Atharia looked down at his hands and caugh his wrists as he let out a faint sound of surprise. She glared at his burned and scared palms before her angry eyes looked up to lock on his  
"You hurt yourself."

He stared at her in surprise as she draged him further back away from the crowd and kneelt down with her back to the room as she pulled him with her. He stared at her curiously as she began patting down her sleveless leg slited white dress made to resemble the empresses as if looking for something before she sighed. He almost gasped in shock as she lifted her dress up to her right leg, the one away from the slit at her side and started tearing two strips of cloth from her stockings. Her glare keept him silent as she held the cloth cupped in her hands and using her control over water summoned the moisture in the air into her hands to wet the strips before she started skillfully wrapping them around his hands. When she was dune she stood and smoothed her dress out as Athem looked down on his hands feeling the cooling moisture of the soft material already soothing his wounds letting his bodys natural regeneration kick in  
".. Um, thanks sis"

She shrugged as she turned back to the crowd  
"Its fine, just be more careful from now on"

The empress raised her hand to silence the crowd as she stood from her throne and looked around the room  
"Welcome Djinn to the anual festival of the new dawn, the shortest night of the year when we celebrate the light we shine uppon the world in guiding it and all races who live uppon all land that is touched by the suns light"

She paused to allow the crowd a moment of cheering and applause, during wich she nodded to a guard who strode off towards a side room  
"As always we celebrate the feast by allowing one young woman the chance at the honor of taming her own human slave of my personal choice, using her charm and body wich is the way of our mercyfull rule"

Anouther round of applause sounded trough accompanied by even louder cheers as the gates to the throneroom opened. A pair of guards led the human knight in as he was stipped down to his pants wearing shackles, the guards leg him onto the stage and pushed him to his knees attatching his chains to the floor before stepping back. The empress looked out over the giddy crowd and chuckled to herself  
"But we must also not forget the other part of uss, the purpuse of this event to begin with. As we are a people of conquest, the festival is meant to show our mastery over the mortal races in all ways"

She grinned widely as the attentive gathered murmured their agreements while looking at eagh other uncertainly, her desired reaction appearently  
"Thusly! this years chosen for the cermony is to represent our might, Son of me the empress, Athem!"

The crowd let lose a howl of shock, some drawing frightened ghasps at their regents taboo declaration. Athem feelt a lump in his throat as he swallowed hard and walked foreward to stand in front of the throne and the crowd, he briefly looked back to his sisters seeing the oldest two staring at him with their mouths agape in shock and a fair amount of anger in their glares as atharia simply smiled and winked at him  
what have i gotten into... He thought as he stepped up infront of her as he glanced around at the crowd, carrying mixed expressions of indignancy that their tradition is being broken and curiosity for the show at hand  
"Athem, do you accept your role at this rite of conquest?"

"y-.. Yes."

As he turned around he could hear off to the sides as servants tock to playing a peppy rhythm on several drumms, heightening the already excited mood. His mind raced as he asked himself what everyone else must also be asking.. how the hell is he going to convince the human warrior to bow to him...  
What the hell do humans respect?.. a show of force?

He drew the silver sword from his back out of habbit as he stopped in front of the human and pointed it towards him, the man however only looked up at him glaring  
Crap thats not gonna work.. He is a warrior, will he bow if i best him in battle?.. Its risky but its my only chance

Athem raised his sword as the human looked prepared to die. He brough the sword down in a flash right in front of the human severing the chains holding him as the crowd let out a collective shocked gasp while the human looked up at him in confusion. He could feel the empresses curious attention focused on him as he threw the sword down in front of the warrior and quickly stepped back as he drew Rah, the blade shining up enough to light up the room even more than it already was, the crowd gasped again. The human glared at him  
"What the hell are you doing boy?, is this my 'chance to win back my freedom?' killing a child?, even a Djinn kid?.. Unless this is some trick and you are actualy a seasoned warrior in a guise.."

He looked up at the empress behind Athem  
"Her son.. Must be stronger than you look..."

The human murmured to himself as he picked up the sword, steadying himself into a combat stance as he got to his feet. The air laid still around the room as the two combatants stared eagh other down, Athem moved first as he ran foreward and swung at the human. Surprisingly however he compleatly avoided his attack, keeping his eyes locked on the blade Athem realized that the man was not taking any chances. The human looked up as Athem flinched at the opening he had made and with a swift thrust penetrated his shoulder with the silver blade, they seperated as Athem let out a short cry of pain while blood started running down his right arm. He glanced off to his side over the excited faces of the crowd who seemed to REALLY be getting into this, the empress sat as she wore a emotionless mask intent on not revealing any of her feelings on this while Atharia tried to maintain the same look he noticed her chewing slightly on her lower lip.. A tell tale sign of worry, his older sisters tough only showed the same glee as the crowd.. Probably happy that he got stung..  
Bitches..

He held his sword out with one arm as he meet the humans eyes, his will to fight seemed to be faltering. As soon as he looked over to the empress again seemingly trying to meashure her reaction to her child being injured, Athem lunged foreward with incredible speed even for a warrior and slapped the humans sword to the side before slashing at his face. The human just barely managed to put the silver sword in the way however thanks to the force behind it the flat end bounced back and hit his forehead causing him to recoil while a trickle of blood ran down over his left eye. The human looked up at him steely before smirking slightly and brandishing his sword again in his resumed conbat stance. They meet again as their swords crossed, Athem feelt himself unable to keep himself from smiling at the dance they ware engaged in. The human went on the offencive as he spun around in a sideways slash wich Athem dodged with a swift duck before leaping back up at him with a flurry of attacks. Despite his unatural speed the proffesional warrior had little trouble with dodging and parrying the self taught boys moves. He soon realized however that he was being driven towards the edge of their 'arena'

Their blades lock together staring eagh other down as the humans seem slightly taken back by the boys speed and strenght  
"..Tell me boy, why do you fight?"

Athem keept his unfaltering gaze on him, no traces of uncertainty in his voice  
"because i must"They separated again as Athem tried to slash at the humans shoulder, however yet again his sword was slapped away from its target. The human brought his sword up as it grazed across Athems swordarm  
"So we are expected to fight to the death?"

The venom in his words could almost be tasted as he glared at the surrounding crowd as Athem panted for air while keeping his eyes locked on him  
"No.. Our battle will not be dune until i make you bow in submission"

Athem glanced over at the crowd  
"And you WILL"

The human looks at him in disbelief as Athem holds his sword at his shoulder ready to strike out as he slowly circles around him  
"So you.. If i simply choose to not give up... You are forced to fight to death?"  
"Talk with your blade." The human looked down at him with an unreadable expression  
Athem lashed out as the blunt back of his katana sweept at the unprepared warriors shin, using his lapse in concentration to knock him flat on his back. As the human hit the ground Athems silver sword left his grip and skittered across the ground. The human looked over at the sword yet was not given time to reach for it before Rah hovered above his throat. As he looked up he meet Athems glowing blue eyes  
"Do you yield?"

Athem breathed hard as his bodys regeneration was taking a heavy toll on his stamina. The human simply smiled as he chuckled grimly  
"I would be dead by now.. You fight well kid, with more honor than any Djinn ive ever heard about.. Besides i dont really want to kill a kid.. fine, i give up"

Athem looked at him in disbelief as he lowered his sword while the human slowly rose from his lying postition to one knee as he tried and failed to stand.. probably not intending to actualy kneel as he looked up at Athem. The crowd shook themselves out of their shock and began cheering loudly  
"The boy suceeded!. How can this be!?"  
"Our cute little prince is something special isent he!"  
"A boy!? A boy conquered a human on his own!"

Athem and the human both glanced around in slight discomfort at the cheering crowd as the empress rose with a wide smirk on her lips  
"Athem. my son you have suceeded in taming the mortal to your service, do you accept the honor of being the dawn of the festival?"

In the midst of the appearent chaos he saw Atharia standing at the side grinning widely as she have him a firm nod wich made him swallow hard as he thought. Thats a command isent it.. Oh by the empress and all that is holy as if this event hasent been unorthadox enough already.. well here goes nothing

He opened his mouth slowly and tock a deep breath, deciding to simply spit out what he would have to say in accorance with Atharias bet  
"N-no i dedicate the honor to my sister, Atharia daughter of the empress"

The crowd dident even gasp as they suddenly all froze as if time had been stoped. All staring at him, some with looks of horror others looking like they had just died from shock were they stood and ware simply waiting to fall over. The empress blinked at him in confusion  
"A-... Athem wh-.."

Atharia stepped foreward as she made herself visible in a practiced graceful bow drawing all eyes to herself  
"I Atharia daughter of the empress graciously accept Athem son of the empress as my knight and the honor he brings me"

Athem stared at her as the color drained from his face, the crowd nodding apprivingly at her as they slowly began clapping as his mind was racing  
HER KNIGHT!? THAT WAS NOT PART OF OUR BET, AM I TO BE STUCK SERVING MY SISTER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!?

The Gathered noblewomen nearest to Atharia started nodding to her and praising her accomplishments that he had just earned her. The human behind him was quietly 'helped' to his feet as he was half escorted half dragged from the hall trough the same port he had come. Athems head spun as he slowly processed what had happened.. For the first time in his life his mind was working slowly, barely at all infact. Before he knew it aimlessly wandered towards the exit from the halls, the crowd parting to let him pass as he strode down the corridors of the Palace for a undetermined amount of time. He came to a stop as he saw the hem of a white dress near the floor, looking up into Atharias smiling face as her eyes shone with giddy excitement. She opened the door to her own room and nodded over her shoulder for him to follow  
"Dare i say that was quite the show brother, it couldent have possibly gone better. I am very proud of you"

He soullessly glanced around her room, looking simular to his except her furniture was an even finer quality and her white silken courtains and bedsheets ware made from soft dridersilk. He looked over at her as she stood next to her bed carefully picking accesoaries off her dress and hair  
"What.. have you dune?"

She stopped at his exacerbated voice as she turned to look at him sympatetacly  
"Look.. Athem, you want to become a great warrior right?. You want to earn it, to be a general or something one day yes?.. Then you have to eventiualy pick someone to support and get involved into the politics, no matter how distasteful you find it."

She tock a step towards him as she clasped his hands in hers while looking direcly into his eyes, showing nothing but cold determination in her own  
"When that day comes i want you on MY side, i know how strong you are. And i can guess just how strong you can get. I appoligice for not telling you of my plan, but why dont we work together to acieve both of our dreams?.. We are kin Athem, even more so than anyone else i promise i wont keep my plans hidden from you, Alright?"

He closed his eyes as his mind began working again.. Her reasoning was sound and she might be right in the end, but it still feelt as if he had just been tricked into slavery. He smiled solemly as his shoulders slumped. He dropped the solarium katana wich he had never sheated as he shed a single tear for his lost freedom, yet a new path had been opened wich he was determined to make sure lead him to his dreams of glory. As his sword his the soft carpet of her room he stumbled slightly and wiped away the blood sweat and tears from his face, the exhaustion of the night finaly catching up with him. Before he was allowed to fall onto the floor like he wanted to however Atharia gently tock his shoulders as she sat down on the bed, letting him lean over her shoulder  
"Im sorry Athem, i put you trough alot tonight dident i?"

She smiled to herself as she reached behind her neck with one of her hands and undid the delicate knot keeping her dress up as she let it fall from her shoulders down to her waist revealing the upper part of her body  
"Take as much as you feel you need from me my brother, My knight.. My Athem"

He looked up at her as he sighed and neared her neck close to her shoulder, he could smell her scent of mild desert wildflower perfume as he wraped his arms around her before opening his mouth. The canines of his mouth extended slightly as he bit down on her drawing a small streak of blood before he sealed the wound shut with his lips. Athems eyes went wide as he feelt her whole body as if it was his own, he could even swear he could hear her thoughts. Not sure if it was real or just in her head he heard her moan as he began swallowing the crimson liquid slowly pouring from her neck. He looked over at her as she still held the same possition she had at first, except that her hand was now covering her mouth as she tried to keep herself quiet yet showing no intention of stopping him. He feelt a wave great ebbing pleasure throughout his body and kneew she feelt it too as well as her trembeling knees. She steadily grew weaker in his arms until she feel back letting him land ontop of her exposed chest as she let out anouther moan he was certain had come from her mouth this time. He paused to look at her as he thought to her  
"You idiot.. dont you realize how much energy you could lose here, theres no way in hell you could stay in bed tomorow everyone will be expecting to see you. I dont care i owe it to you" He feelt her thoughts come back before he withdrew his fangs from her with a grunt of effort. Despite her protest he feelt her relief but at the same time longing for more of the connected feeling as keept his mouth over the two prick marks as they sealed themselves shut and began her healing. He closed his mouth wich formed a small unintended kiss on her neck as his eyelids fell shut despite that he was feeling her blood energizing him as their minds drifted apart, becoming their own again. The last thing her heard was Atharia sighing happily to herself as he drifted off to sleep still leaning onto her


End file.
